Fallout: Arcadia
by mau5trap115
Summary: A young man finds himself thrust into a mission he never ment to. Join Thomas on his journey through the south east of the united states as he fights to return the barren landscape to a lush paradise.


Chapter 1

"Hurry up,we need to get out of here," my partner, Alex, whispered to me as he clutched his small .9mm pistol,Opal. "Yeah,yeah. I know I just need wire this last...wire," My voice trailed off as I heard noises among the silence of the Vault. low growls and retching noises peirced the silence,they grew closer. I cursed under my breath and spoke in a low voice,"Alex,here take my favorite rifle." I handed him the supressed and scoped 5.56mm Bolt action sniper. "What am i supposed to do with this?" he asked. "That little pea shooter you have wont do anything to the ghouls or centaurs that roam these vaults. that sniper is packing 5.56 handloaded hollow points. itll punch through. trust me." I finished the wiring of the c4 than grabbed the detionater. That moment the screams grew closer,Alex got over run,ghouls ripped him to peices. I started running,I hit the exit than pulled the trigger on the detoniator. an explosion rocked the ground beneath me,it caved in and the next thing i saw was black..

Chapter 2

I woke up and was greeted with barrel of a plasma rifle in my face. behind the barrel was a group of soliders of some sort clad in power armor. one of the soliders,the leader presumibly stepped up and spoke,"At ease. Welcome back to the land of the living. I'm paladin Joseph Smith". well great,what should i do here...i've heard rumors of these guys. The Brotherhood of Steel. Here in Florda? And why did they save me,some random wanderer. i just took out a vault infested with super mutants,ghouls,and Centaurs. why did they save me? "Uh well hello mister Joseph,My names Thomas...Im gonna be kinda blunt and ask,what do you want from me?" the paladin held out his hand to help me to my feet,"Your familiar with the fact that florda is the central for spaceage technology correct? well that vault you were just in contained the last G.E.C.K. for hundreds of miles." I gave him a quizical look and ajusted the straps of my armor and Pulled my pip-boy 2500 from my pocket,"A G.E.C.K.? whats that?" i opened the search and typed G.E.C.K.,Nothing. "You Possess a pip-boy yet your unfamiliar with simple vault terms? A Garden Of Eden Creation Kit or G.E.C.K. is a tool in wich the user can activate and grow a new sprawling area a 'Garden Of Eden' as it were. its a piece of technology the Brotherhood is looking to reproduce." how can i trust these guys most of the vault is rubble now...my rifle,and my best friend gone...because of a couple hundred caps? i open my pack,the contens are scarse but helpful: 5 stim-packs,A bottle of Sunset sarsparilla from back east,A bottle of nuka-cola,a bag of about 700 caps,some rad away,rad-x,a vault suit,and 500 5.56 and .45 caliber ammunition. i checked the holdster on my side,my favorite pistol,a matte black .45 with my initals in it. ivory grips and a crown ingraved into each side. Elizebeth. A smile crossed my face as i slowly unholdsered her to look at her. the Brothers held their weapons up,i dropped the mag and emptied the chamber and held the gun. I held the pistol for a moment then put the disgarded round back into the clip and put the clip then the gun back into my holdster. "And you want me to fetch this 'G.E.C.K.'? What do i get out of it?" he pondered this for a moment then looked at me,"We'll pay you with a Gauss Rifle and 50 caps." A Gauss Rifle?! man...they get the good stuff,a high-powered kenetic energy sniper rifle? whats not to want? "but what about all the rubble thats on my way? its not like i can lift it..." Joseph looked at me a moment then ordered another paladin to fetch somthing,he came back caring a black case with a lock on it. "Your aware that power armor has potential to add to the wearers strength correct?" I wasnt,this is the first time i've ever encountered power armor but my inclanation was to say yes so i did so. "the power armor within this box is yours if youll use it to retrieve the G.E.C.K.," Spoke the paladin. I looked down at my dust covered boots and blackened leather armor. I thought for a moment,Power armor would help me get to orlando that area is crawling with Death Claws,I made my decision. "I'll do it," My hands began to shake. The paladin ordered the solider carrying the crate to open it,inside was a suit of power armor. It was different from the brotherhoods,it was bronze in color and in various positions on the shoulders were small tesla coils. They glowed an erry red,The helm had a red stripe down the center and teeth painted onto the resporator. It looked menecing. they pulled out the armor and stood it in a upright position,It looked ominous and powerful. "This beauty was pulled from a Enclave shocktrooper,Custom Tesla Armor." the solider who stood it up spoke. "We're giving you this instead of the standard armor because from our tests, this armor increases your strength substantially more than our suits," explained Joseph. "Well lets get me suited,Tin Man." I laughed.

Chapter 3 I Am Tin-Man

Twenty minutes later I was ready,suited and stomping around i felt invincible. i walked back to the entrence of the vault,the entrence was relitivly empty. a asortment of debrees scattered about,I turned on the coms system on the pipboy and radioed Palidin Smith,"Where do i need to go exactly?" the speaker crackled to life and the Palidins voice broke the silence,"The G.E.C.K. should be in the overseers office,if your in the entrence it should be to your right." I looked in the specified direction,there was a tiny office area,there was a wall missing that wasnt previously,"theres some sort of cooridor down here,wheres it lead?" "From the other vaults weve excavated that passage leads to the overseers office." Smith answered. I followed the cooridor down,there was a switch on the wall. I pressed it,going up the steps into the office the room was in relitively good condition all things considered.There was a console on the wall,the label read 'G.E.C.K. STORAGE' the terminal was locked. Time to put my skills as a technician to work. I powered up the machine and input the system reset codes,time to guess the password. If the storage is for a G.E.C.K. then lets try...EDEN. Ka ching. the terminal brought up a aray of options the first and and last option i clicked was 'OPEN STORAGE AREA'. I walked in the cool,dimly lit room. in the center of the room there it was. The G.E.C.K.,It looked like a silver briefcase with a Vault-Tec logo on the top. I grabbed the case and stuffed it in my sachel. "Smith,I have the G.E.C.K. and am returning to the surfice." i spoke to into the microphone. "Great wor-" he was cut off by one of his soliders yelling,I heard the word Deathclaw. I started to make my exit,I left the way i had came and when i got to the surfice i was horrified...

Chapter 4 The Loss Of A Brother

The image that greeted me when i came out of the vault was one of bloody massicare. the five of the Brothers were dead,Smith was barily alive. I ran to his side ,pulled off his helmet ."Joseph what happend?" He coughed and spat blood before responding in a weak and raspy voice,"D-deathclaws...a matriarch and a mother...t-tore us to shreds. T-The G.E.C.K. You need to get it to..." His voice stopped and his body went limp in my arms. Around his neck was beaded metal chain,at the end a tag. Joseph's name was inscribed into it, i took his tag and scounged through his bag. Inside A holotape,The label read "A Message From Elder Adam." My first thought was to open the slot on my pipboy and listen to it,But i decided to hold off a bit and wait.I grabbed the Gauss rifle off of the brothers corpse and slung it over my shoulder. Orlando is calling,so thats where im headed. I set off on my journy north.

Chapter 5 Riot in Arcadia

The road to Arcadia was hard and long. I-70 was over run with raiders and rad roaches. i ditched the power armor on the way into town,hiding it in a hollowed out rock. My leather armor was a welcome return. i also stuffed my gauss rifle into the rock,just in case. i stared to walk down the street across from me is a nuka cola machine. "I could use a drink." i walked over to the machine and opened it,there was three bottles of ice cold cola. i grabed one and downed it and stuck the other two in my bag with the other two bottles. The wind carryed a sound of a crowd and yelling. i pulled out Elezibeth and ran tward the sound. a man in a trench coat was rounding up people into a cage,a slaver. i have to stop this,i brought up my gun and aimed for the back of his head and squeezed the trigger once and he was down. i ran over and grabbed the key from his corpse,unlocking the cage and relecing the captives. one of the little girls looked up at me with outstretched arms. she wanted a hug. I gave her one and gave her to her mother. I looked back at the body of the slaver. he was waring some type of riot gear. I took his helmet and slid it on. It was surprisingly cool,Air conditioning and air filtration. I flipped the switch on the visor,a HUD came up. Health status,map and ammo count. i tossed his body in a dumpster and walked back to town square. a shop across the street now had an open sign. Couldnt hurt to see if they got a rifle or two. The interior of the store was grey with yellow lights on the celing. the cashere was a woman,"Got any supplys to trade?" I inquired. her voice was a harmonic and sweet tone,"Why yes,did you have anything in mind?" My head swam for a second then i snapped out of it,"a rifle. preferably a m16." she went over to the gun rack and removed a rifle. she handed it to me to examine. it was a m14,not what i asked for but powerful none the less. i smiled at her and spoke,"I'll Take it,how much?" "200 caps. I'll throw in a bottle of nuka cola for saving our rears." I tossed her two bags of a hundred caps each and slung the rifle over my shoulder,i poped the cap off of the nukacola and took a sip. the flavor was smooth and creamy with a hint of lime. I finished the bottle and tossed it at the building across the street.

Chapter 6 I Become A Vault Dweller

My leather armor was begining to chaif. i slipped into a secluded alleyway and undressed,inside my sachel was a vault suit. I wonder if it'll fit. I slid on the suit,on my back was a big 115. it was comfortable and i was able to articulate well. it just wasnt armored...Hmm. I looked at my leather armor sitting there,various straps and belts caught my eye. I unbuckled them and attatched them to my suit. i stretched and ajusted my shoulder pauldrin. i slung the rifle back over my shoulder and put my helmet into my bag. Waiting a moment I took out my pipboy,looking at the worn screen,i pressed my Automaps button. on the screen appeared my location,i was in a small town called Arcadia. Hmm,the Brotherhood need this G.E.C.K. I guess i could start my journy to find them. From my bag i pulled the holotape and inserted it into my pipboy slot.


End file.
